Knowing
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: One-shots de Marlene y los cuatro pingüinos -ya humanos-. Cada uno a su manera, encontrándose por primera vez, empujados al abismo llamado amor. Disfrutad, por favor.


Los Pingüinos de Madagascar.

One-shot.

Criminal.

Humanizado.

CaboxMarlene.

Historia sin fines de lucro, de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

…

"Muy bien oficial" El comandante miró al policía novato de la estación, no dejaba de decir que se veía muy tierno para el trabajo.

"¿Si, jefe?" Preguntó de forma educada el joven, algo emocionado y temeroso por ser llamado de improvisto a la oficina, como si de un chaval se tratase.

"Pues ya lleva un par de semanas aquí, creo que es hora de asignarle una misión, ¿no cree?" Le mencionó el imponente hombre.

"¿En serio?" Los ojos le brillaron, al fin haría algo más importante que llenar papeles.

"Tome asiento, le daré los detalles" Con la mano hizo un ademán a su trabajador para que tomase lugar frente a él.

Él obedeció enseguida.

El hombre se puso serio "Ha habido reportes de esta persona" Sacó de un cajón de su escritorio una carpeta y profesionalmente la abrió en la parte donde la foto de una mujer aparecía.

Cabo la observó atentamente.

"Es la principal sospechosa de asesinatos, además también de fraude" Le informó el jefe.

El chico lo miró sorprendido.

"Si, tiene una cara muy angelical, no es fácil pensar que ella es una posible criminal" Cabo tomó la carpeta que su dirigente le ofreció "Esta es una misión encubierto"

"Todos los datos que necesitas están ahí" Le dijo "Tu misión será descubrir quién es ella, si es una criminal o no" El policía se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla su comandante le comentó, provocando que se detuviera:

"Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, Cabo"

Él solo asintió.

…

Cabo caminó un poco incomodo, esta era su primera tarea y de una magnitud muy grande.

Resulta que la chica que investigara tiene su misma edad: 23 años. Cabello café, ojos almendrados, piel blanca, estatura aproximada a 1.57. Es una experta en artes marciales, estudió en una prestigiosa universidad aquí en New York, pero no trabaja ¡vaya desperdicio!

Según sus informes sus padres habían muerto, así que quedó a cargo de su tío, un alcohólico de antecedentes penales, de los cuales se piensan incrustaron el interés por el mal camino a Marlene, la sospechosa.

Él usaba una camisa de cuadros verde abierta, bajo está una camisa de manga corta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos converse rojos, se sentía como todo un adolescente.

No indagó mucho en el centro ya que la encontró en el lugar al que ella habituaba ir: la cafetería Last.

Entró, la castaña estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca, converse blancos y cabello suelto. Tecleaba a gran velocidad en su laptop, mientras tomaba sorbos a su bebida, e ignoraba completamente ese delicioso y gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Se dirigió a una mesa cerca de ella, para poder vigilarla.

Pidió un cappuccino y una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

De pronto Marlene levantó el rostro y divisó al chico que la observaba, se le quedó mirando.

Cabo desvió la cara rápidamente al verse descubierto, un pequeño sonrojo lo cubrió, pero lo obligó a desaparecer.

Ella dejó de prestar tanta atención. Cerró su laptop, se alzó de su asiento y se destinó hacia él.

Se sentó delante de Cabo, él estaba impresionado.

"No puedo tener un día tranquilo sin que envíen espías" La de ojos almendrados lo registró, dejando su computadora portátil en la mesilla.

"Te ves algo joven, de mi edad" Comentó, el chico no supo que decir.

"Te ves algo infantil para ser un policía, ¿no crees?" Preguntaba, sin recibir respuesta.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Más ella seguía hablando.

"Ca-Cabo" Murmuró.

"Cabo eh… Bueno-" Quería continuar su conversación más la interrumpieron.

"¿Porqué lo haces?" Preguntó el oficial de improvisto, callando a la chica.

"Te refieres a eso, ¿no?" Él le hizo una mueca acertada.

"Haber… ¿Porqué asesino?" Usó un tono un tanto vago y jocoso, como si no supiera que responder. Llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.

El chico se sorprendió, ella aclaró por si misma ser una criminal.

"¿No te parece cruel?" Le volvió a preguntar, un tanto afligido.

"Jajajaja" Ella rió, confundiendo al hombre "¿Qué lo que hago es cruel?, ¡que buen chiste!" Eso no se lo esperaba Cabo, así que no dijo nada.

"Pero, mataste personas con familias, las hiciste sufrir, a tu víctima y a sus familiares" Habló en un intento de hacer sentir culpable a la castaña.

"Pffff por favor" No la haría sentir culpa, no con esto"¿Y ustedes qué?" Agregó ella, casi altanera.

"¿Nosotros…?" No sabía a dónde iba la cosa "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Toda la gente que he asesinado eran personas con grandes delitos, muy peligrosos… Los rivales de la policía de NY" Cabo seguía sin entender, y no tardo en demostrarlo.

Marlene suspiró.

"A lo que quiero llegar, les he hecho su trabajo, solo que de una manera más rápida y eficaz, ¡deberían pagarme por hacerles esos favores!" Le planteó la chica, apuntándolo.

"Pero… pero" Cabo ya no sabía qué hacer "¡Los matas!" Se estaba frustrando.

"¿Y qué?, son pecadores deben pagar por sus actos" Mencionó, seria.

"Eres mala, lo que haces es horrible" Expresó el oficial, mirándola con algo de rencor en sus azules ojos.

"¿Yo soy la mala?, ¿lo que yo hago es horrible?" Repitió lo que el chico dijo, algo indignada "Si yo soy mala, y lo que hago es horrible, no sé de qué manera clasificar lo que ustedes, los policías, hacen. Y que todavía se protejan bajo el corrupto manto del gobierno" Soltó aún más seria que antes, sin inmutarse por la cara de enfado de Cabo.

El chico se alzó un poco de su asiento y chocó estruendosamente las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, tambaleando su bebida y el plato vacio de su pastel, llamando la atención de las escasas personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Los policías son héroes! ¡Ellos no son como tú dices, son buenos!" Reventó el hombre, descontrolándose un poco.

"Siéntate" Le ordenó Marlene al ver la escena que estaba haciendo.

Él pareció reaccionar, con un gran sonrojo se sentó, y todos volvieron a lo que hacían antes.

"Mentira lo que dices, eso es" Gruñó el hombre en cuanto se calmó, casi en un denso susurro.

"¿Crees que todos los policías son buenos?, ¿qué a ninguno se le sube el poder de autoridad a la cabeza?, ¿qué nadie se cree mejor que los ciudadanos y los tratan como escoria?, ¿qué actúan cuando les conviene?" Le dijo con veneno en cada palabra Marlene.

Cabo no pudo decir nada en contra.

"Yo sé muy bien de eso, Cabo. Toda mi vida lo he visto, y tú también ¿no?" Marlene no paraba de hablar "Por eso te convertiste en policía, para cambiar esta mierda en la que se convirtieron" Aseguró, asintiendo ante el rostro sorprendido de su acompañante, había acertado.

"Pues bueno, gracias a esos 'esplendidos' agentes policiacos, las personas que residen en prisión tienen su vida hecha un infierno, más del que debería ser, y si cometieron grandes crímenes, solamente pasan todo eso para que los maten, y esos enfermos disfruten. Y los que no, los que salen de cárcel, tienen un profundo odio, odio que no tardan en demostrar, entrando nuevamente a ese espantoso pozo" Marlene estaba siendo dolorosamente sincera.

"¿No crees que soy amable por haberles dado una muerte muy rápida, sin mucho dolor, además de digna, Cabo?" Le señaló "¿Y soy mala?, tú tienes tu punto de vista y yo tengo el mío, vivimos en mundos diferentes en un mismo espacio" Agregó.

"Tienes… razón" Pronunció, rendido "Perdón" Era cierto lo que ella decía. Y también lo que su capitán dijo.

Ella rió un poco, captando la curiosidad del chico.

"Sabes" Dijo Marlene, guardando su laptop en su bolso para levantarse de la silla "Eres muy genuino e inocente" Agitó los oscuros cabellos del chico, dio una gran y brillante sonrisa, de la cual Cabo no pudo escapar, al igual de sus palabras.

La castaña empezó a caminar, comenzando a desaparecer de la vista azulada del joven policía.

"Pero no estúpido" Susurró para irse de ahí.

Le reportaría a su jefe que la sospechosa había cometido un delito más:

Robo.

Haber hurtado su corazón.

Y tomar lo ajeno sin permiso, era algo muy serio para él.

…

¡Yo!

Waaaa . Mi primer fic humanizado, ¡y de los Pingüinos de Madagascar! Me encanta esta serie, y las parejas que se hacen con Marlín.

Siento que hable mucho del sentido del bien y del mal, disculpen si me puse así XD estaba en Naruto Mode :v

No se preocupen… SI pagaron la cuenta, no quería poner 'y pagó la cuenta' sentí que perdería encanto :b si es que tiene.

Lamento si no supe interpretar bien la actitud de un personaje y/o posibles faltas de ortografía.

Domo arigatou Gozaimasu por leer!

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.


End file.
